Unexpected Leave
by CMfan2010
Summary: Arriving back from a case the team find that Prentiss has left. Why did she leave? Where did she go? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Arriving back from a case the team find that Prentiss has left. Why did she leave? Where did she go? Rated T for later chapters.

**A/N: **This is my first multi chapter story. This is set in Season Five.

This chapter takes place somewhere after Season Five Episode Two: Haunted but before Season Five Episode Three: Reckoner

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CM.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator the team sighs heavily. All they wanted was to go home and forget about the gruesome case they just closed.

Walking into the bullpen, the team notices that Prentiss's desk is cleared.

"What's going on?" Morgan asks no one in particular

"Her desk is cleared of all files and personal things." Rossi says, opening all of the desk drawers.

"Wait a minute! What's that?" Reid says, seeing an envelope in her top right drawer.

Pulling it out of the drawer, Rossi says" It says Team. It's in her handwriting."

Opening the envelope and pulling out a piece of paper, Rossi unfolds the paper and begins to read the letter.

_Dear Team,_

_I'm sorry to have left like this. I knew that I had to leave while you were all away on a case or else I wouldn't have been able to leave._

_I have officially resigned from the FBI. I know you all have questions and in time all of your questions will be answered. Don't try searching for me because you won't be able to find me, not even you Penelope. _

_This team is a family. We will do anything for each other no matter the cost. I only hope that all of you will one day forgive me for leaving and leaving without any explanation._

_I love you all._

_Take care of each other,_

_Emily Prentiss_

"This is some sort of joke right?" Reid asks after a few moments of silence.

Shaking his head sadly, Morgan says "I don't think so kid."

"Do you think we will ever see her again?" Garcia whispers, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"We can't know. She only says one day our questions for her leaving will be answered." JJ says sadly.

"Did any of you see this coming? I didn't." Reid says.

Clearing his throat, Hotch says "None of us did Reid. She didn't show any signs of preparing to leave the BAU or wanting to leave the BAU because she knew we would catch on and ask questions or try to talk her into staying."

"Well I guess she succeeded." Rossi says.

_Yes she did._ Were everyone's thoughts as they stood around Prentiss's desk trying to comprehend her leaving and why she left.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is set the same night as Chapter 1.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Sitting in his kitchen waiting for him to arrive home, Prentiss lets her thoughts drift back to the team.

_They probably hate me right now. I just only hope they will forgive me for leaving without explanation. _

Hearing the bolt on the door click, Prentiss snaps out of her thoughts and looks towards the door.

Taking a deep breath she says to herself, _Please let this work._

Opening the door and stepping into the house, he stops in his tracks.

Recovering quickly from his shock, the man says "Agent Prentiss where is the rest of your team?"

"It's no longer Agent Prentiss. I have resigned from the FBI and no one knows where I am."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" The man asks suspiciously.

"Well if my team knew where I was then they would have already stormed in this place."

Seeing him still suspicious, she says "I promise you no one knows where I am or why I have resigned."

"Why did you quit?" he asks curiously.

"I wanted to help you. I figured I help you, you help me."

"You want to help me?"

"Of course I do."

"Why?"

"Because I know you want to hurt him and I want to hurt him like he has hurt me. He has made my life a living hell and I want him to pay." She says with as much hatred as she can lace through her voice.

_God let him believe me. This needs to work. _Prentiss says to herself.

"This isn't some trick is it?" he asks, pulling a gun from behind him and pointing it at her.

Raising her hands in front of her, she says "No it isn't. If it was the FBI would have already come in here and obviously they haven't."

"Okay." He says slowly putting the gun down.

Nodding to the laptop sitting on the table, she says "Look your great at hacking and tracing people's track, so go ahead and see for yourself that no one will find me."

"I will." He says walking over to his laptop.

Walking into her lair without knocking, Hotch says "Garcia have you found anything?"

Turning around in her chair to face Hotch, she says "I was just coming to see you. There isn't any sign of her. She hasn't used her credit card or phone in the past two days. Hotch she must have been planning this for some time."

Furrowing his eyebrows, he asks "Why do you say that?"

Turning back to her computer and typing away furiously, she says "She hasn't used her credit card in months and her call log doesn't show any other numbers but our teams. Also I called her landlord and she hasn't been living there for three months. Her cell is now turned off and all of her bank accounts have been cleared. I hate to say this Hotch but it's like she has gone underground."

Not giving him a chance to respond to her, she says "She was right when she said I wouldn't be able to find her."

"She knows how good you are Garcia. She had to cover her tracks; she knows everything that you would look for to find her." Hotch says, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Where did she go? Why did she leave?" Garcia whispers sadly.

Squeezing her shoulder in support, Hotch says "I don't know Penelope. I wish I did but I don't. She has been planning this for months now. She works with a bunch of profiler's so she knew how to avoid all signs of her being up to something."

Sighing, she says "I'm sorry I couldn't find her or anything that could be helpful."

Patting her shoulder, he says "It's okay Garcia. You tried your best and that's all we could have asked for. Go home and get some rest."

Hearing Hotch turn and walk out her lair, Garcia whispers "Where did you go Emily? Why did you leave us?"

Looking up from his laptop, he smirks saying "Well Emily you do know how to cover your tracks."

Shrugging, she says "I told you that they won't be able to find me."

Standing up from the laptop and walking up to her, he says "How do I know this still isn't a trap."

Leaning closer, she puts her hand on his chest and whispers "Well that trust will only come in time. I can understand why you would not trust me right away and still be skeptical."

Not giving him a chance to say anything, she kisses him.

_Ugh I cannot believe I am doing this! _Prentiss says to herself, kissing him harder.

Pulling back to catch her breath, she whispers "Does that help you believe a little bit more."

_Well she loves her job but no one loves their job enough to kiss someone like me._ The man says to himself.

Nodding his head, he says "Yes."

Patting his chest, she says "Good."

* * *

**A/N: **Well thats Chapter 2. Let me know what you think. Constructive critism welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you anonymous reviewer and Lila for reviewing, it is greatly appreciated.

This chapter is rated T thought you may consider it as rated M so just to let you know, this chapter contains curse words and violence.

This chapter takes place in Season 5 the 100th Episode.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own criminal minds.

* * *

"_Promise me."Haley says._

"_I promise." Hotch says._

Stepping into the room, she says "Now now George don't get ahead of yourself, I'm supposed to get the lady and you get the boy."

"Emily? Agent Prentiss?" Hotch and Haley say at the same time, surprise evident in their voices.

"Sorry I guess I got caught up in the moment." Foyet says, still stroking the barrel of the gun against Haley's neck.

Smiling gently, she says "It's okay. Why don't you go find the boy and then we can get the ball moving."

Stepping back from Haley, he says "Okay."

Taking Foyet's spot, she puts the barrel of the gun to Haley's back.

"Prentiss what the hell are you doing?" Hotch says.

Seeing Foyet still in hearing distance, she says angrily "Shut up Hotch, you have done this to yourself!"

"Emily what the hell are you talking about?" he asks.

Seeing that Foyet was no longer in hearing distance, she lowers her gun from Haley and turns her to face her, quietly she says "Hotch just be quiet. Nothing is going to happen to them, I promise. I am going to keep you on the line so Garcia can record everything that is happening. Just stay quiet no matter what you hear. Pretend that you are no longer on the line. Haley in a minute you are going to punch me in the nose hard enough to make me bleed and then run into the next room, when you get in there I am going to fire my gun. Don't worry about Jack, I will make sure he isn't harmed but I need for you to stay in the next room and be very quiet. We need to fake that you are dead. Whatever you hear, do NOT come out of that room. Stay in the room till Hotch or I come get you okay. Do you understand me?"

Wiping the tears from her face, she says "Yes."

Taking a deep breath, she says "Okay on three I want you to punch me and then run into the other room. One…Two…Three."

Punching her in the face, Haley then runs off.

Holding her now bleeding nose, Prentiss screams "You BITCH! You are going to pay for that!"

Running after Haley, she aims her gun at the floor and fires three times.

After a few minutes, she walks back into the living room.

"Emily what the hell is going on?" Foyet asks, walking down the steps with his gun pointed behind Jack who is walking in front of him.

_Poor kid has got to be traumatized._ Prentiss says to herself, seeing Jack looking terrified.

Holding her bleeding nose, she says "The bitch elbowed me in the damn nose but don't worry she is finished off."

Face turning red, he says "You were suppose to wait!"

Wiping her nose with her sleeve, she says "I'm sorry but my anger got the best of me. Don't worry though I have another plan."

"And what plan would that be?" he asks angrily.

"We take the boy and run away. Hotch would suffer more with his wife gone and his little boy out there somewhere in the world rather than both of them gone."

"You think so?"

"Defiantly. I would suffer more knowing that my husband is dead because of me, and my son is somewhere out there in the hands of two evil people."

"Perhaps." He says, considering the plan.

Walking up behind him, she wraps her arms around his waist and says before kissing his neck "We have been talking about raising a child together if we make it out of this. Just think we could raise him to be like us. He could continue your legacy."

Shaking his head up and down, he says "Okay but we need to move fast. I assume Aaron is on his way."

Kissing his neck one more time, she then says "Okay. Why don't you go pack some of his clothes while we go get in the car."

"Alright." He says before lowering his weapon from Jack's back and walking off.

Seeing him walk out of the room Prentiss walks in front of Jack and squats to his level.

Seeing him cry, she says "It's going to be okay. I want you to listen to me okay?"

Seeing him nod, she says "Okay. I'm going to get you out of here. Don't be afraid, your mommy is okay. Now I want you to go in the next room. Your mommy is in there waiting for you. I want you to stay very quiet okay? Both of you need to stay very quiet."

"O…O…Okay." He whispers.

Wiping the tears from his face, she smiles gently and says "Okay. Everything will be okay. Now go in the next room. Remember to be very quiet and stay there till I or your daddy comes in the room okay?"

"Kay." He says, giving her a tight hug and then runs off.

Standing up, Prentiss walks up to the front of the stairs.

After a few minutes later she hears Foyet's footsteps getting closer.

Raising her gun and pointing it towards the top of the stairs, she waits for Foyet to appear.

Stuffing the rest of Jack's clothes in a backpack as he walks down the stairs, he stops in his tracks as he hears a click.

Looking up from the backpack, he is met with a gun in front of his face.

"Emily what are you doing?" he asks surprised.

"You know the night I showed up at your apartment I really didn't think any of this would work. I didn't think that I would be able to convince you that I was on your side but after a few months of convincing you finally believed me."

"This was all a set up?" he asks.

"It was."

"You lied to me!" he says angrily.

Cocking her head to the side, she says "No I didn't lie at all. My team didn't know of my plans and they didn't know my reason behind leaving the bureau."

"You tricked me!"

"Exactly. I really wasn't sure if I could pull it off. I mean there were times I was convinced you were never going to believe me."

"You bitch!" he says, grabbing the hand that held her gun and hitting her wrist against the wall; making the gun go off.

Kicking him in the stomach and pointing her gun at him, she says "Don't even try to get up Foyet!"

Sitting up from where he was knocked down, he says "You know I will get away. You lock me up in prison and I'm just going to get away." he says evilly.

Cocking her gun again, she says "Well that would be fine and dandy except you aren't going to prison Foyet. The only way you are leaving this house is in a body bag."

Pulling the gun out from behind him and pointing it at her, he says "Well I guess we will both be leaving in a body bag."

"That's a chance I am willing to make if it keeps you from hurting another person."

"Well Agent Prentiss I guess I will see you in hell." He says before pulling the trigger.

BANG!

BANG!

"EMILY!" Hotch yells, running against the yard hearing two gunshots.

Kicking the door open, he looks to the left and then right.

Looking to his right, he sees Foyet laid out on the stairs and Prentiss lying on the floor.

"Emily!" he says, putting his gun away and kneeling in front of her.

"Go..go..go to…" she stammers.

"Stop talking." He says, putting pressure on her stomach wound.

"Sorry." He says, hearing her whimper when he puts pressure on her wound.

"Haley…Jack…go.."

"The team will be here in a few minutes. I will go to them when they are here."

Seeing her eyes begin to flutter close, he taps her cheek and says "Stay with me Emily, don't close your eyes! Look at me!"

"Ti..Ti..Tired."

"I know just stay with me."

"Hotch! Prentiss!" Morgan says running into the house.

"Morgan!" Hotch hollers seeing him run past them.

Seeing Prentiss lying on the floor and Hotch's hands covered in blood, he says "Emily!"

"She's losing conscious, Morgan how far out are the medics?" Hotch says, tapping Prentiss cheek to keep her eyes open.

"Three minutes." Rossi answers, kneeling down on the other side of Prentiss.

"Come on Emily stay with me." Rossi says running his hand over her hair.

Checking her pulse, Hotch says "Her pulse is weak and I can't stop the bleeding."

"Damnit Prentiss open your eyes! Stay with us!" Rossi says.

"Hotch go check on Haley and Jack." Morgan says, kneeling and putting his hand on Hotch's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes now go check on Jack and Haley." Morgan says putting his hands on Hotch's so when he moves them, he can put pressure on Prentiss wound.

"Okay." He says standing up and then running off to find Haley and Jack.

"Morgan I'm barely getting a pulse!" Rossi tells him.

"Damnit! Prentiss stay with us!" Morgan says to her.

"Right here!" Rossi says, seeing the Paramedics walk into the house.

"Haley, Jack!" Hotch says, storming into the room he assumed they are in.

"Daddy, Aaron!" Jack and Haley say at the same time, standing up from beside the bed.

Running up to them and hugging them tightly, he whispers "Thank God you guys are okay. I'm so so sorry."

"Where is Agent Prentiss? There were gun shots." Haley says.

"She's been injured." Hotch tells her.

"What about Foyet?"

"Dead."

Looking up at the door when they hear footsteps near, they see Morgan walk in saying "You guys can come out now, though I suggest you walk out of the house from the back."

Knowing that he was protecting his family from having to see anything gruesome, he says "Thanks. How is Emily?"

Shaking his head back and forth sadly, he says "It doesn't look good. The ambulance just left, Rossi rode with her."

Picking his son up and grabbing Haley's hand he walks towards the bedroom door, saying "Okay."

Walking out of the house, everyone couldn't help but thank god that this nightmare was over and pray that Prentiss will be okay.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so I really didn't like how this chapter turned out. I rewrote it three times and still wasn't happy with it but I couldn't figure out any other way to write this chapter. So please let me know what you think of it.

One or Two more chapters left.


End file.
